Flying Birds
by sorrynotsorry
Summary: PostDMC . A collection of short vignettes and stories focusing on Jack and Elizabeth's humorous and fluffy love and relationship. JackElizabeth, obviously.
1. Teaching

Welcome. This fanfic is a collection of short vignettes and stories, all taking place in the same universe, all mostly light, fluffy, and comical. I can't always stay devoted to a story, so it is better for me to write several one shots that all exist in the same setting and main idea rather than getting confused and eventually abandon the story all together. It is post-_Dead Man's Chest_, so there may be spoilers in some of the chapters. Each chapter will most likely not occur in a chronological order, though some of the stories are similarly related. So, in essence, this is more like a collection of "drabbles." They are all Jack/Elizabeth centric. Now, sorry for the insanely and obscenely long author's note, but explanation were needed. Read on!

**

* * *

**

**Teaching**, by Lady Kaceemort

* * *

"Being on your ship, Captain, has taught me many rather important things," Elizabeth told Jack as they watched the setting sun from Jack's hammock on deck. 

Jack smirked lightly. "Do elaborate, love." He shifted slightly to get more comfortable with Elizabeth in his arms.

Elizabeth played with the lapels on Jack's signature jacket. "One, you are not as daft nor drunk as you make yourself out to be."

"Blast. I hope no one else has caught onto my clever disguise, if I do say so myself."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes.

"Come, come, love, what else?" Jack whined. "You are keeping me in deep, unyielding suspense."

"Two, pirating is quite more docile that what I previously imagined."

Jack nodded sagely. Well, as sagely as he could muster. "We pirates– that be including you there, Lizzy, love– are actually sensitive, misunderstood chaps. Maids in your case, darling."

Rolling her eyes yet again, Elizabeth sighed impatiently. "I'm hardly a maid, Jack,"

A knowing grin breeched Jack's tanned face. "Aye, poor choice of words. No mere maid can do what you did last night, love. Honestly, where did you learn how–"

"Finish that statement, Captain, and I will make sure that you will never have a repeat performance. Ever," Elizabeth threatened menacingly. "India," she added as an afterthought.

"And how did you learn how–"with a rather hard jab from Elizabeth in the side, Jack continued, "_that _in India?" His dark eyes flashed murderously. "You know, I'm not one to share, Lizzy. Violent temper, I have."

Elizabeth jabbed him again in the side. "Honestly. I bought a book while we were there on our last voyage."

"Bought?" Jack asked, rubbing his injured ribs.

"Well, stole, but that's beside the point. Anyway, it is a nice little book, really. I can't read Hindi, but the pictures were– ah, _detailed_, to say the least."

Jack adopted a starry-eyed look. "I never though I'd love literature this much. Can I see this book?"

"No! It's mine to peruse and provide many surprise filled nights," Elizabeth protested angrily.

"You have a point, love."

Jack made a mental note to find said book.

Elizabeth made a mental note to hide said book.

"What were we talking about before?" Jack asked quizzically.

This happened often between the pair. They would argue and disagree with each other to the point that their banter led them to some random, completely unrelated topic. It was part of their odd, yet wholesome relationship. Marriage, really. Jack, good to his word, performed their marriage ceremony on the ship, just like he told Elizabeth he could that day long ago onboard the _Pearl_, "right here, right now." Which took some time. After all, having to fight all manner of evil and creatures, including Davy Jones and his kraken, to save Jack's freedom and magically rebuild the _Pearl_, took a little while. In addition, Jack wasn't feeling too pro-Lizzy after she chained him up to his own bloody ship and left him for dead.

But he would have done the same to her, probably.

Regardless, after being rescued and saved by his lovely Lizzy, and wooing her, he bloody married her on his ship. It might not be completely legitimate, but, after all, when did anything have to be legitimate for pirates?

Plus, he couldn't treat her to her "wedding night" until he married her.

But that was beside the point. Almost.

But she was worth it. Elizabeth to him was the human embodiment of his two only loves (now three, including Lizzy herself): the_ Black Pearl _and the ocean. She was as untamable and unpredictable as the seas, and as dark and unsatiably beautiful as its mysterious depths. And the _Pearl_, his beloved ship and friend, was part of his soul. Was in his skin. Just like his wild, beautiful, lovely Lizzy.

And Jack wouldn't fight bloody Will Turner for just any strumpet, mind you. He got out of _that _predicament relatively unscathed for the sole reason of Bootstrap Bill Turner, free and human-looking again, who told his son he couldn't kill a man for the same reason he was fighting against him. Which made sense, somehow.

So, father and son departed the _Pearl _and embarked on their own journey, making up for the lack of father-son bonding and whatnot.

Which left Jack free to his lady, and she to her pirate.

And, thus, their current situation.

"Ah, yes! You were telling me what you've learned from me and my suave, devilishly handsome and cunning person under my tutelage... and other things." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No, I believe we were talking about what I've learned sailing on your ship," corrected Elizabeth.

"Same thing, love, if you define 'ship.'" Elizabeth slapped Jack playfully at his comment. "Well, to be technical here, love, it would be _our _ship, really, since we are bonded in Holy matrimony and the like."

"I'm touched, Jack. The _Pearl _means a lot to you. I can't see you sharing it," Elizabeth admitted, her eyes shining brightly.

Jack touched Elizabeth's cheek. "Aye, but you mean a great deal, too, Lizzy."

Elizabeth's heart melted warmly. That was the closest Jack had ever gotten to telling her he loved her. She knew he did, but Jack wasn't the sentimental type.

"And plus the _Pearl _can't do what you did last night, love."

Way to ruin a moment.

Elizabeth glared malevolently.

"Joke, love," Jack laughed hesitantly.

"It bloody well be a joke, dear," she sneered at him quite scarily.

"Do continue on with your reasons, love!" Jack goaded.

Still glaring at him, Elizabeth continued. "Three, it is extremely wise and actually crazy at the same time to bed the captain of the ship."

Jack frowned. "I'm not following the whole 'crazy' point, Lizzy. The 'wise' I understand, and all. Especially when you are referring to _Captain _Jack Sparrow."

"You really are full of yourself, aren't you, Jack?"

Jack grinned broadly. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, love. Why not?" At her look of impatience, Jack added, "Would you really have me any other way?"

"You have a point," Elizabeth conceded. "As for the crazy part, I am about to divulge why it is stupid to bed the captain, nay, any man at sea."

"I see no reason to the contrary. It is _most _wise to engage in illicit and nefarious affairs aboard a ship at sea, love. I recommend it. In fact, now is a–"

"Yes, if you're a bloody man!" Elizabeth interrupted. She paused and looked up at the now last vestiges of sunlight, melting away in violets and pinks and creamy oranges.

"I'm still not following you, love."

"Jack, I'm pregnant."

And once, on a very rare occasion not seen often, Jack Sparrow was rendered speechless.

And then he proceeded to fall out of the hammock, pulling Elizabeth with him. The crew just stared.

Jack got his wits about himself and turned to Elizabeth laying on the deck beside him. "A thought, here, love. I think I just heard you say you are with child."

"I did."

Jack rolled on top of her, splaying his hands on either side of her head and straddling her legs. "And how did this come about, love?"

Elizabeth replied, "In a very similar position to this, I imagine."

"Oh."

"Is it... is this okay?" she whispered hesitantly, looking very vulnerable and sad all at once, much like the old Lizzy of long ago, before Jack corrupted her.

Jack softened. "Of course it is, love." He kissed her softly on the lips.

Elizabeth smiled into the kiss, relieved.

When they broke apart, Jack looked at Elizabeth thoughtfully.

"What?" she asked.

A feral smirk graced Jack's features. "I just realized this means many months of passion without the worry of getting pregnant and all."

Disgusted, Elizabeth pushed Jack off of her, rising to her feet. "Is that _all _you think about, Captain Sparrow?"

His grin widened. "Why, of course not. Another would be rum, naturally." As Elizabeth turned to go stalk off angrily, Jack caught her hand. "The other, my Lizzy, would be how much I love you." There, he wasn't a coward anymore. He said it.

Elizabeth, who usually showed some propriety with Jack while the crew was around, turned, threw herself onto the deck on top of Jack, and proceeded to kiss him hungrily and tenderly, passionately and lovingly, completely, all at the same time.

"Anything else, love?" Jack inquired softly as their lips broke apart.

Elizabeth smiled. "Only that I love you tremendously. More than words can say."

Brushing a tendril of her honey hair behind her ear, he whispered, "That, love, was something I already knew."

* * *

Review please, if you so prefer (I know I don't review half as much as I should). Constructive criticism is welcome. Take pity, though. I haven't written anything in quite some time. 


	2. How to Argue and Reconcile

Thanks to all of you who left such kind reviews for the previous chapter. I admit, I am always slightly nervous when I think about the reception of my works, and all of you who reviewed or added this story to your favorites and alerts made my poor heart swell. Now, this next vignette was based loosely on a little reference to a book made in the previous chapter... Enjoy!

* * *

**How to Argue and Reconcile, by Lady Kaceemort**

* * *

Four days. It had been four bloody, angry, infuriating days since Jack and Elizabeth Sparrow last spoke. Their fight– blown entirely out-of-proportion and actually slightly comical– was heated and astronomical, one not seen between the two, well, ever.

And all of it was about a hat. One ruddy, old, weather-beaten heat. Oh, and a little book written in Hindi with colorful illustrations...

* * *

Jack rushed furiously around the _Black Pearl's _main deck, peeking into crates and barrels, scouring every nook and cranny, and questioning any man he passed. He was a man on a mission... a man in search of his hat. 

Flinging open the Captain's ebony cabin doors, Jack stormed inside to find Elizabeth calmly sitting at the table, mending one of his shirts, her pregnant stomach poking out slightly. If he hadn't been Hellbent on finding his hat– nay, friend– Jack's heart would have melted into complete porridge and he would have been so endeared to his Lizzy, acting like a nice, little wife for her husband, he would have thrown himself at her feet and sang all her wonderful praises.

But as such, Jack could not register anything like that at the present

Jack dashed around the room opening drawers and wardrobes, hoping for a sign of his beloved hat. "Lizzy, darling, have you seen me hat?"

Elizabeth raised a curious eyebrow, still focused on her needlework, as a small, secretive smile flew on her lips.

"You know," Jack explained frantically, "leather, brown, three points?" Jack gestured wildly. "Usually seen on my person at all times."

"Perhaps you should play greater attention to your own belongings, rather than someone else's, _Captain_," Elizabeth replied cooly.

Noticing her less than inviting tome, Jack sighed and plopped down quite unceremoniously beside her at the table. "What's the matter, love?" _What've I done_, he added mentally. She only called him "Captain" when she was either mocking him or angry at him. Not good.

Elizabeth finally looked up for her work and sat it down in her lap. "'What's the matter love?'" she mimicked in a high-pitched falsetto. "I'll tell you 'what's the matter', Captain! You are a _bloody thief_!"

"I prefer _pirate_, love. You know, it's part of the job and all. 'We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up, me heart--'"

"I know you're a bloody pirate! I wasn't talking about that!" Elizabeth all but screeched at Jack.

"Then, love, do explain what you _meant _to explain, before I explained what you explained originally."

"No riddles, Jack. Not now. You _stole _from me."

Jack dawned a confused expression and held his hands up innocently. "I don't know what you mean, love. I've stolen nothing from you except some rather breath-taking kisses and... other things," he added coyly.

"Don't play innocent with me, Jack. You know exactly what you did."

"I never swore I was innocent, Lizzy," Jack drawled out with a smirk. "In fact, you're not that innocent either, there, love. All thanks to _that _book..." Jack sighed dreamily with a touch of awe and reverence, then caught his mistake.

Oh bugger.

Elizabeth seethed. "Yes, Jack, _that _book. The book you STOLE from me after I told. You. NO."

Now, Lizzy herself could be rather scary. But a pregnant Lizzy was absolutely terrifying. "Lizzy, dear, I like to think of it as, um, borrowing for educational purposes, really."

A frustrated yell erupted from Elizabeth's mouth as she grabbed her head with her hands. Jack had the decency– and forbearance– to look abashed.

"Would it help if I apologized?" Jack asked sheepishly.

One look from Elizabeth silenced him.

"Well, then, I'm just gonna go look for me hat..."

As Jack turned around to escape to the safety of the deck, Elizabeth said, "You won't find it."

Jack turned around quickly. "Why's that, love?"

A truly evil, maniacal grin touched her lips.

Comprehension, like a wave, crushed on Jack. Narrowing his dark eyes, he asked, "What did you do with my hat?"

"If you turn around, Captain, you might find it half a day's journey back, at the bottom of the ocean floor, strapped to a cannon ball," an unconcerned Elizabeth explained airily.

If Jack hadn't have loved his Lizzy very, VERY much, and if she hadn't have been carrying his progeny and all, he would have drawn his sword and attempted to kill her.

Instead, he started yelling at her. And Elizabeth, quite loudly, yelled right back.

* * *

No one on the crew knew what all was said between the husband and wife, except, of course, the husband and wife in question. Only snippets of the conversation could be recalled from the crew as they abandoned their work and listened at the cabin's doors. 

"Good for nothing wench!"

"Sodding, _smelly _pirate!"

Sounds of things heavy being thrown were heard.

"Murderer!" followed by some unrecognizable words. "...Tried to make me bloody KRAKEN food!"

"Wish it could have done its job, scoundrel!"

This time, the sound of something heavy was heard colliding with a person.

"That bloody hurt!" they heard their Captain yell. They all winced appreciatively in unison.

"Get out! Get out!" Elizabeth screamed.

They all jumped as Jack stormed out of the cabin, looking murderous.

"Go back to Daddy and your bloody William!" Jack turned and screamed back into the cabin. "I don't want you!"

As he slammed the doors shut furiously, something collided with the doors, making them shudder angrily.

Jack registered the flabbergasted crew. "Get back to work, you mangy curs!" he growled. "Mr. Gibbs," he beckoned lowly the man, "make a course for Port Royal immediately."

"But Cap'n--" Gibbs protested.

"Do it now!" Jack barked fearsomely, his eyes flashing with anger and something else– was it hurt? Regret?

* * *

Inside the cabin, Elizabeth rocked herself back and forth on the bed, sobbing uncontrollably, knowing she was wrong, wishing she could have Jack hold her and tell her it was alright. 

But he never came.

* * *

Elizabeth confined herself to the cabin, taking meals only from the nice Mr. Cotton, who took pity on her. 

Jack, however, was always on deck, seen in the constant company of large bottles of rum.

They were both miserable, but they were also both too proud to admit it to each other.

When they were but a day's journey away from Port Royal, Jack summoned over Gibbs and ordered him to tell Elizabeth to get her things together. Gibbs, however, refused.

"No, Cap'n, I won't do it. Lock me up in the brig or whip me, I don't care. But I won't break Miss 'Lizabeth's heart like that."

Jack raised himself to his feet drunkenly. "Very well, then, I'll do it meself," he said, taking a swig of his rum as he stumbled over to face the cabin. He rapped curtly on the cabin's door, and heard a feeble, "Come in."

Jack walked inside and looked at Elizabeth for the first time in four days. Her skin was ashen grey, like she was sick or dying, her hair matted and in disarray, her tear tracks crowned by her red and puffy eyes. She was laying on the bed, both of her hands resting on her enlarged stomach. Jack's heart broke to the point he was forced to avert his eyes to look away from his pitiful wife lest his own eyes mist. The room, he noticed, had been tidied from the remnants of Elizabeth's projectile firing she had commandeered four days ago.

Jack cleared his throat. "We, ah, will be... um... reaching..."

He couldn't say it. He couldn't tell her he was taking her back. He didn't want to tell her.

Because he didn't want her to leave.

Jack's eyes met Elizabeth's as a single tear fell down her cheek. "I'm sorry," she whispered meekly.

Jack rushed to her and clung to her in his arms. "No, love, I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have taken your hat."

"I shouldn't have stole your book first."

"Oh, Jack, I love you, and I'm sorry I overreacted. I can't live without you..."

"Lizzy, my love, I'll see to it that you never have to."

And then their lips met for the first time in four days.

* * *

Quite some time later as they lay in each other's arms in the tangled clothes of the bed, Jack rubbed a calloused hand on Elizabeth's stomach. 

"I suppose I'll have to find me a new hat," Jack sighed.

Elizabeth squirmed slightly. "About that..."

"Shh... love, you already apologized. Quite nicely, I recall."

"No, it's not that. Well... I didn't exactly tell the truth," Elizabeth admitted.

Jack raised a dark eyebrow. "You _lied_?"

"No! I just well, use some... _creative license_."

"You _did _lie! You bloody pirate!" Jack grinned appreciatively.

Elizabeth flushed. "Yes, I lied. I didn't drown your hat. It's in my trunk, safe and sound."

Jack, in all his naked glory, jumped up from the bed. "HA," he scurried over to the trunk. He placed the hat on his head and looked at Lizzy's sultry gaze.

"You've never looked better, Jack."

Jack's grin widened. "It's the hat, love."

* * *

Again, quite some time afterwards, Jack and Elizabeth emerged from the room together, hand-in-hand. Gibbs sighed, thanked God, and walked towards the two. 

"Captain, Miss Lizzy," he greeted with a smile.

Elizabeth returned the kind man's smile with a warm one of her own. "Mr. Gibbs, where are we heading?" She looked around and focused on a near-distant island that looked vaguely familiar.

"Uh... Cap'n?" Gibbs asked, not knowing what to tell the lady in front of him.

Jack smirked and threw an arm around Lizzy's waist, pulling her closer towards him. "Port Royal," he told Elizabeth with a broad, golden grin. "I'd like to go greet my father-in-law..."

* * *

On that ominous note, we shall end this short anecdote. Once again, thank you for reviewing, and make me even happier by reviewing some more! All criticism or general like/dislike is welcomed. 


	3. A Pleasant Bath

Hey there. I am sorry! It has been a couple of weeks since I last updated, but as I have told a few of you, I have currently been in Hell (Band Camp) in the smoking, hot pit of despair called the state of Georgia in the summertime. Trust me, I would rather be writing for all of my wonderful readers (you guys rock, by the way) than marching around in one-hundred degree plus weather playing the trumpet.

But anyways. This is slightly smaller than the previous chapters. I kind of skipped backwards through time. I have been writing Jack and Lizzy's meeting with the Governor as of late, but I want it to be perfect before I decide to post it. Don't worry, the Governor will be coming very soon! So, sitting here thinking you guys needed an update, I looked through some of my finished works and decided to type this up. It is fluffy and romantic. Not quite as funny as the past chapters, though. But it works.

On a side note, please think of me in pity. I am starting school (SENIOR YEAR! KEEP IT REVVIN IN 007!) in just a few days. I have yet to read _Macbeth_, _A Tale of Two Cities_, and _Twelfth Night_. Why, of why, did I decide to take Advanced Placement Literature!

I have determined that some thanks are in order (and terribly overdue)!

BIG shout outs go to **Niblet3, Mandylor Mirage, Shay Bo Bay, Sira Black, Eve13, Celebwen Telcontar, Sparkle 85, BellaMuerte13, EvilKath, Arienishi, Forget-Me-Nots and Marigolds, Jaby, Amber's Arrow, SoccerChic101, xVxAdriannaxVx, nadine-firefeather, Quirky Del, Unbeautifully-Broken, GGlova213, dancingintherain-tommys21, SSidle, MelissaFF, Too Lazy, Fists, anna, Mystic Spirit Angel, Riddle-Me-That, Amy Stars, Emmsi91, bananasrokk, sammy62, XxDarkFirexX, iorje, Amanda Michelle, malsie, Flowerlady, Cursive Obsession, hieilover014, mumblebee612, x3 TeenageDirtbag x3, Sparrabeth4ever**, and **mayonegg** for reviewing!

And thank you to everyone else (there were too many names for my poor tired head to type up), for adding this story to their favorites and/or alerts. I don't think people realize just how much I love seeing my story accepted. It is one of life's indescribable feelings.

Now, read on and have fun.

* * *

**A Pleasant Bath**, by LadyKaceemort

* * *

In the middle of the night, Elizabeth Swann-Sparrow perched pensively on the side railing of the _Black Pearl_. Insomnia has taken hold of her mind, and sleep was elusive to her body. Earlier, she quietly withdrew herself from the warmth of the bed she and Jack shared in their cabin without waking him. Nodding to Mr. Cotton, who was at the helm during this late night, Elizabeth exercised her thoughts, as if to drive the restlessness out of her brain.

Idly she picked at a string on her old satin nightgown, one of the few remaining reminders of her old life of fortune. Elizabeth thought back wistfully to the days of her former life in an almost dreamlike reverie. Beautiful dresses (sans the corsets), luxurious food, servants, long, hot, perfectly pleasant baths...

How she longed for a bath. Being at sea for unknown amounts of time could not afford nor provide such a luxury. She would freshen up periodically by some means, but she always felt completely caked in filth and salt, with a stench that was positively atrocious. Granted, she was not even a third as bad as the rest of the crew, but it was still a little too ripe for her liking. One thing that amazed Elizabeth, though, was Jack's scent. He never smelled as foul or rank as the other men aboard the ship. Instead, he emitted an odor of sweet rum, exotic spices, and the sea. If freedom has a scent, _that _would be it...

Still, she craved a bath. A nice warm bath with the musky jasmine and patchouli salts she had acquired in India. Elizabeth could imagine the warm water rushing around her body, enveloping her in its pleasurable heat. She could feel all the dirt and filth washing away like dust in the wind. Wet arms would encircle her from behind as she leaned back into Jack's embrace. He would kiss her temple, then her cheek, the crevice of her neck, and would whisper sweet, nonsensical words in her ear. He would–

"Bloody Hell, I'm never going to get to sleep now!" Elizabeth whispered to herself, shaking her head to clear her rather racy thoughts.

"Sorry, love, if I'm that irresistible."

Elizabeth almost fell off the side of the ship at Jack's words. Turning her head around, she asked astonished, "How did you now I was thinking about you?"

Jack smirked and wrapped her arms around her frame from behind, eerily similar to her daydream moments before. "What else could keep you awake at night, all flushed and bothered?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

Elizabeth shivered. Damn, he was always right. As he kissed her neck, she recalled her previous thoughts and tensed.

Noticing her tight posture, Jack asked, "What's wrong, Lizzy?"

"I reek, Jack. I can't see how you can stand to be so near to me."

Jack threw his head back and laughed heartily, gold teeth glinting in the moonlight.

Jumping back onto the deck, Elizabeth put her hands on her hips angrily. "What is so bloody funny, Jack Sparrow?"

"Love, you don't smell at all! If anything, you smell quite nice, actually. Like the sea..."

Elizabeth sighed. "Jack, be honest. I am in dire need of a long, hot bath. Quite overdue, really."

Pulling Elizabeth into a comforting embrace, Jack soothed, "Lizzy, love, you smell fine. I know you miss the wonderful amenities the land has to offer, but we make do with what we can."

"I'm acting like a petulant child." A small tear escaped her eye.

"A very vulnerable one, indeed, in need of a sound debauching."

Elizabeth laughed merrily. Jack and his suggestions were always good at cheering her up.

* * *

Elizabeth was laying on the deck several days later under the warm Caribbean sun, intermittently perusing a book and watching Jack at the helm. Really, he was devilishly _handsome _and irresistible. And cocky and vain, and horribly cunning, and terribly, fully, and completely _handsome_. So, so, so _handsome_.

The book was then discarded in disinterest. Elizabeth's focus enjoyed watching Jack more than reading, clearly.

After some minutes had passed, Jack eventually noticed Elizabeth's judging stare. Grinning slightly, Jack said, "Love, I think I know something that might capture your attention a little better."

Standing up, Elizabeth replied, "Unless it involves a bed and far less clothing, I highly doubt that."

Pulling her to him with one arm, Jack smirked and looked off into the distance. "Lizzy, love, we'll get to that in a bit. I was actually referring to a small island there on the horizon."

Elizabeth turned her head in the direction of Jack's gaze. "What is so special about that little island?"

Smiling secretly, Jack whispered, "You'll see."

* * *

Leading Elizabeth by the hand behind him, Jack was striding determinedly through some thick trees on the island. He carried with him a small bag, and refused to show Elizabeth its contents. Jack gave the crew strict orders to clean the ship spotlessly, and said he had a small errand to run (on a seemingly deserted island in the middle of the Caribbean Sea) and would be back in a few hours. The crew did not question their Captain at all. Obviously, they were used to his odd behavior. But for Elizabeth, this Jack was entirely unsettling and terribly mysterious. He wouldn't even tell her where they were going.

"You'll see," was his answer for any question she had.

And Elizabeth did see. After a twenty minute walk into the growth of the island, they came upon a wonderfully clear and beautiful spring. Gaping, Elizabeth laughed in awe and hugged Jack tightly.

"You wanted a bath, love," he told her, tossing her some sweet smelling soap out of his bag.

Elizabeth divested herself of her clothing quickly and rushed into the tepid water. She sighed deeply as the water circled about her in what she could describe as nothing short of comforting.

Jack, too, was peeling his clothes off, but in less haste than his Lizzy. "I know it is a rather unorthodox bath, love, but it was the best I could come up with."

Submerging her hair in the water, Elizabeth looked at Jack with lust-lidded eyes. "Jack, this is bliss. You are so very, very wonderful to me. Now get in this water right now before I force you to come in myself."

Jack laughed, quite happy to comply.

* * *

Taking a bath together was an absolutely marvelous idea in Elizabeth's eyes. In Jack's, probably, as well. Her vision from several nights before was reenacted with great zeal, much to Elizabeth's pleasure. Jack's arms were holding Elizabeth close to his body in great satiation, a satisfied grin touching his lips.

"Jack, I'm sorry you had to go to all this trouble just so I could indulge myself in a frivolous want."

"No, trouble, Lizzy. No trouble at all, I assure you. Bathing has never been quite this... gratifying."

Elizabeth kissed Jack lazily. "I guess I just miss some of the pleasantries from my old life."

Jack grew uncharacteristically serious. "Aye, love," Jack acknowledged solemnly. "You left behind quite a life. I'd understand if you want to return to it someday." At Elizabeth protest, Jack put a clean finger to her lips. "Look, darling, look at your life now compared to your place as the governor's daughter. Wealth, luxury, relaxation. If it would make you happy to return to that, then I would turn 'round right now and take you back, if you wanted it." With a trademark smirk, he added, "But the _Pearl _would be seen at Port Royal quite often and graced with the illustrious _Captain _Jack Sparrow's presence, even on the threat of pain of death."

Tears fell from Elizabeth's eyes. "Jack, why would I want to return to the confines of my cage, gilded though it may be?"

"Love," Jack wiped the tears off her cheeks, "You were a princess."

A small smile grew on Elizabeth's face. "Aye, but why be a princess when all I ever dreamed of being was a pirate?"

* * *

Why, indeed? Feel free to review, if you want. I like hearing feedback, whether good or bad. Also, if any of you have a story idea you would want me to write about, please throw it at me. I only want to write what you guys, the readers, want to read. 


	4. The Homecoming

So I realize that this is beyond all excuses in regards to its blatant tardiness. However! It is here now! (And LONG! It is one hundred and some odd words shy of being equivalent in length to its three predecessors put together!) I sincerely hope all of you still following this story enjoy this little piece of fanfiction. This is the tale of Captain Jack Sparrow meeting his father-in-law, er, _officially_, for the first time. Enjoy.

* * *

**The Homecoming**, by Lady Kacee

* * *

A dark, bandana-covered head poked out around a leafy bush. Smirking at the noticeable absence of approaching soldiers armored with big nasty guns, Jack scurried out from behind the bush into the open sea shore, dragging an unwilling Elizabeth behind him.

"Jack, please."

Jack's determined pace was not deterred by her plea.

"Please. Pleeeeeaaasssse."

Smirking, he picked up the pace.

"Jack, I am serious. I do NOT want to see my father. Probably almost as much as he does not want to see me, his pirate daughter."

"Well, Lizzy, don't you think I need to meet my father-in-law in an official capacity?" Jack asked, still trodding resolutely along the coastline. "I mean, the only times I have really met the Governor I don't think he got the best impression of me. Once I practically fought off the entire naval force at Port Royal --- single-handedly, I might add --- at my own bloody hanging. The other was when I was hugging his rather exquisite, scantily-clad daughter tightly against my person and made the poor lass completely besotted with my person. What kind of impression does he have of me? Especially once he discovers he is going to be a grandfather?"

They paused when they reached they a bridge, where most unfortunately a small party of soldiers was making some daily rounds. Jack and Elizabeth darted under the bridge quickly to avoid being discovered.

Lizzy reeled around to Jack, pointing a finger straight at his face. The finger. Not good.

"You see? I knew this was a bad idea. We are going to get caught and then get _hanged _because of your stupid whims. And! Firstly, Jack, you did not single-handedly fight off a _small _amount of soldiers alone; Will helped you there when you were about to get hanged. And second," Lizzy paused, dropping her accusing finger, "you were rather handsome yourself that day on the dock, all wet and mysterious, I must say." Lizzy brushed up against him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Jack smirked. "That is an everyday occurrence, love, to be sure."

Jack peeked out to make sure the coast was clear. Turning to Elizabeth, he said, "You're gonna have to lead the way from here, love."

Lizzy knew it was futile to continue resisting. After all, they had gotten this far already. Nodding, Elizabeth dashed quickly out from under the bridge and made for the stairs leading up to the cobblestone streets. "I know a shortcut. Let's hurry."

Elizabeth darted off the street into the thick foliage of the jungle growth. She moved expertly amongst the trees as if she had taken this path an innumerable amount of times. "Elizabeth," Jack asked, "why would you know a shortcut through the bloody jungle? I thought roaming through the forest wasn't included in a proper maiden's education of tea taking and swooning."

Elizabeth, without pausing, answered with, "Will and I would play here as children. We made paths from my house and the smithy and then to the beach."

Mumbling under his breath about stupid eunuchs, Jack was washed over with a wave of great jealousy. He imagined a little Lizzy dressed in a pretty little gown with her hair a mess, running through the forest happily holding a young William's hand. Jack was extremely jealous, indeed.

"So you and young Turner would romp in the woods together. That's great. We could go get him now and the two of you could have a sweet little reunion," Jack said petulantly.

Stopping abruptly, Elizabeth wheeled around and through her finger back up in Jack's face. Damn, _twice _in one day! Jack had rarely gotten the finger this much. If he kept this up, he was going to be in trouble indeed!

"Jack Sparrow! You are the most insecure man I have ever met! I am with you, not Will!" Wagging her finger once again for effect, she continued, "You would do best to remember that."

Jack, looking quite sheepish, nodded. Satisfied, Elizabeth turned around and resumed her trek through the woods.

Not but five minutes later, the white gables of the Governor's mansion became visible. As they fully came upon the house, Jack whistled appreciatively. He had never before seen the grand building that was the Governor's house.

"Lizzy, don't you think it is time we turned an honest living? Is the title of Governor passed down through the family?"

Rolling her eyes, Lizzy grabbed Jack's hand and pulled him around to the back of the house. "There should be a ladder somewhere around here hidden in the undergrowth." Elizabeth rummaged through the bushes at the edge of the woods, trying to find the ladder.

Jack leaned against a tree, watching Elizabeth's bent form and her rather pretty bottom poking up for his viewing pleasure. "Lizzy, first off, I don't want to know why you have a hidden ladder. It probably has something to do with that stupid Turner boy. However, I do want to know why we can't just use the front door. You are his daughter, after all."

"Aha!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I knew you were here somewhere! Jack," she called over to him, "some help, please."

Jack walked over to Elizabeth and lifted the old ladder off the ground. "Against the wall, Jack. My room is right there," she pointed up to a pair of French doors with lacy sheer curtain behind a wrought iron balcony. "To answer your question, Jack, I have no doubt that Port Royal has gotten wind of my pirate exploits. I could hardly go and knock on the door and expect George, my butler, to react normally to my presence."

He could not argue with her logic. Once the ladder was in place, Jack turned to Lizzy and said, "You need to go first. That way, if you slip I can break your fall." _And I can get a good look up her skirt_, Jack mentally added.

Elizabeth carefully made her way up the ladder. She reached the balcony and slowly climbed over the rail. Jack quickly followed. Opening the doors, they took in the room that she grew up in. Elizabeth's breath hitched in. It hadn't changed at all since the day she and Will were supposed to get married. How different things would have been without the interference of Cutler Beckett. While Elizabeth knew Will would have been a great husband, she instinctively knew that she would have _felt _more that realized the obvious lack of passion and excitement she felt with Jack. And though the road that got the both of them to this point was rocky and dangerous, Elizabeth wouldn't change anything about their journey. Not one thing.

Jack traipsed about the room, running his fingers over the cherry wood furniture, opening up the closet door and disappearing. "Good God, Lizzy," Jack said, "you had a lot of dresses."

Smiling at his comment, Elizabeth walked over to her writing desk and gingerly opened the drawers, looking at remnants from her former life. Everything was caked in dust-- clearly her father allowed no one to clean her room.

Jack walked out of the closet with a pair of her undergarments on his head and holding a lacy garment that was clearly scandalous. "Lizzy, what was this for? Not quite maiden attire, love."

Lizzy laughed and grabbed the panties off Jack's head. "It was part of my wedding trousseau."

Jack's lip poked out. He was not happy. When he and Lizzy got "married," he for certain did not get to see any wedding trousseau with slinky, sexy garments. Again, the little monster called jealousy reared back in Jack's gut. The bloody _eunuch _would have seen Lizzy in this and probably would have fainted _and _had a nosebleed. Now, Jack, however, could have appreciated this outfit a lot better, like taking a drink from a fine bottle of rum. The eunuch would have spit it out and gagged, but Jack would have savored its taste, taking in its fine spices and rich flavor.

And Lizzy, God help him, was a fine rum that was overwhelming in taste and delightfully intoxicating.

Stuffing the lovely little garment in his pocket, Jack turned to Lizzy and asked, "So where to?"

Elizabeth paused and bit her lip. From here, it was just luck. She had no idea what her father was doing or where he was. It had been so long since she had left the society life. Her father, though she loved him, was part of this life she has left behind.

"I don't know, Jack. I don't know where he would be," Lizzy told him in a small voice.

Sensing his pregnant wife's distress, Jack put an arm around her waist and pulled her towards him in an embrace. "That's alright, love. We can figure this out. Typically, back when you used to be here, where would the Governor be seen at this time of day?"

Elizabeth turned towards the clock on the fireplace mantle. It was late afternoon, around three. Her father would always take tea in his private study about now, going over his agenda for tomorrow, she remembered this fondly. He wouldn't like to be disturbed at this time of day, except from his daughter. Lizzy would ask him questions about the state of the colony and what all of his meetings meant for the next day. It was really their only personal time together.

"He is in his study taking tea."

"Well, alright then, let's head that way."

Elizabeth bit her lip again. "Jack, do you think that I can change into something a bit less… startling?"

Jack's eyes gave her a once over. She was wearing a dark green weather-beaten dress. While it was not the most fashionable thing in the world, it was in fact serviceable and unfortunately not indecent. "You look fine, love."

Lizzy turned incredulous eyes towards him. Shaking her head, she turned into the large closet and rifled through her old dresses. She wasn't sure if they would fit anymore, without the use of a corset. Dismissing that rather depressing thought from her head, she chose a white afternoon dress with a high, empire waist and a low neckline. Pulling the older gown over her head, Lizzy replaced it with the white gown. She stepped out and turned her back towards Jack, holding the ribbons out for him to tie. Jack tied the dainty ribbon and Lizzy spun around.

Jack whistled appreciatively. Lizzy looked gorgeous in the delicate dress. The low neckline was his personal favorite, accentuating her supple bosom. The waistline of the dress silhouetted her figure nicely, only hinting at her growing stomach. He pulled her close towards him and devoured Lizzy's mouth to show his appreciation.

Blushing madly, Lizzy dislodged herself from Jack's arms and turned towards her dressing table. Her hair, which was a perpetually unruly mess, needed something done to it. Raking a brush harshly through it, which proved challenging, she managed to brush it out. She took a flowered head comb off her old table, brushing the dust off it, and threw her hair into a simple but classy bun. Taking the old but still usable powder off the table, Lizzy lightly coated her chest, neck, and face with the pale substance, trying to erase the Caribbean bronze off her once-delicate skin. Looking at the mirror with a disparaging look, she turned to Jack and smoothed her skirt.

"You look like a proper lady, Elizabeth." Jack's voice was tinged with a little sadness, as if he realized what all she had given up to be a pirate, to be with him. She was beautiful naturally, and being in this particular setting, she was like a flower in full bloom.

Or maybe (this train of thought perked Jack up immensely), while he and Lizzy had engaged in copious amounts of connubial affairs, it had always been with Lizzy, the carefree and wild pirate. Now, proper and well-bred Elizabeth (for they were almost like two different people), Jack had not had the pleasure of… sampling. She looked practically breakable and fragile, like a proper lady should be. And Jack, the infamous rake he was, wanted to hike her skirt up and soundly debauch her. The thoughts were nice indeed.

Elizabeth gave Jack a quizzical look, hearing his less-than-chipper tone and his troubled eyes and then swiftly changed to "plotting Jack" with a gleam in his eyes and a smirk on his lips.

She dismissed the thought. Jack was back to normal.

Smoothing her skirt yet again, Elizabeth walked gracefully (Jack always thought she was graceful, but her movements in the dress were positively regal) towards the door and peeked her outside it slightly. She motioned towards Jack and they took off quickly, Jack following Elizabeth.

Outside of a pair of high-polished cherry doors, Elizabeth paused. "I am sorry to do this towards you Jack, but it will only be for a short time." A regretful look was all Jack saw coming to him.

* * *

Before Jack had anytime to protest, Elizabeth shoved him into an inobtrusive door close by that had a key in the lock. The door was silently shut and Jack heard the key being turned in the lock. Turning around and looking at his surroundings with what little light there was through the door cracks, he deduced he was in some sort of crystal storage rooms. Picking up one of the crystal decanters, Jack noticed the swishing sound of liquid. _Excellent_, Jack thought. _Lizzie locked me in the liquor closet._

Weatherby Swann heard a light knock on his study door. He was immediately annoyed. Generally being a man of good temper, he let little bother him. But this one stipulation he had implemented into his household was not to be disobeyed. Nothing short of fire to the house or war with the French should disturb him at this time.

Sighing, he issued a "come in," not looking up from his papers. After a few moments of silence, the Governor signed a paper with an annoyed flourish and said, "Well?"

"Hello, Father."

Governor Swann dropped his quill. Looking up at the beautiful woman standing in front of the doors, he stood up and murmured Elizabeth's name.

He rushed out from behind his desk and took her into his arms, all the while repeating her name over and over again, as if to reassure himself that she was really here.

Elizabeth's immense guilt at abandoning her father was twofold now. She forgot how much she loved hugging him and taking in his rich scent, the scent that she grew up with and was inherently her father's. Elizabeth sighed and relished in her father's embrace. It had been three years since she last hugged her father.

Governor Swann broke the hug. Holding her at arms length, he took in his only child. "Aside from the unhealthly darkness your skin has taken, you look the exact same way you did on the day I last saw you. Your wedding day." A sad smile touched Weatherby's mouth. Elizabeth's gnawing guilt attacked her again.

"And what have you been eating, child? You are going to be as big as Cook if you don't watch out."

The guilt instantly faded away. Her weight was a sore subject at the moment and to be reminded of her chunky chef was not a pleasant metaphor.

Straight to business, Elizabeth said, "Yes, well, I am glad to see you father. I believe you have no doubt heard of some of my… travels."

Weatherby frowned. He (along with all of Port Royal and probably everyone in St. James' Court) had heard of her travels. However, as a father, he gave his errant child the benefit of the doubt and chose to believe she was merely traveling the world with the Turner boy (after they had a small port wedding, naturally.) The Governor, it seemed, had been fooling himself upon Elizabeth's self-admission.

"I heard them, yes, but I had rather hoped they were ill-informed notions. I believe I am… overruled."

Nodding her head somewhat reluctantly, Elizabeth assented. " I have missed you terribly, Father."

"And I, you, Elizabeth. I just wish you would have come home instead of sailing around the oceans with that Turner boy."

"About that, Father," Elizabeth squirmed uncomfortably, "Will and I parted ways practically two years ago. I have been aboard--"

"If you tell me you have been consorting with that Jack Sparrow--"

Elizabeth, angrily interjected, "It is _Captain _Jack Sparrow, Father, and yes I have been "consorting" with him in every sense of the word."

There was an awkward silence. Weatherby was gaping unattractively like a fish, his mouth opening and closing. Elizabeth's chest was heaving with her anger (because an insult to Jack stung her tremendously, because no one knew Jack like she did). When he was finally gifted with speech again, the Governor asked, "You are… sharing his bed?"

Elizabeth's blush was only bested by her father's. She nodded quickly in answer.

"Are you-- I mean to say, did you wait until--"

"Yes we got married, Father! I would not allow him any… _favors _…with my person until then."

"And are you… happy?"

Elizabeth paused at this question. Smiling fondly, Elizabeth answered only with, "Yes."

Weatherby took in his daughter's radiant glow and shining eyes. He was convinced. "I am glad that you have found happiness, though rather unorthodoxly." _And illegally_, he mentally added.

Elizabeth launched herself into her father's arms, pleased with his approval (approval was a stretch; perhaps it was rather his acceptance he granted). It was a weight off of her shoulders.

They sat and talked for about half an hour. Elizabeth told her father about her travels and all the places see had seen and gone. Weatherby's last question excited her ire.

"Elizabeth, honestly, do you sit all day? I would think on a ship there was limited food and quite some exercise involved."

Seeing red again, Elizabeth practically screeched at her father, "I am bloody pregnant! Not expanding from too many sweets!"

Fish-like looking again, Weatherby was speechless. Not only had she married this blackguard, she was carrying his offspring!

Which was his grandchild. Why, he was going to be a grandfather! This pleased him immensely. Dismissing the future child's unfortunate paternity, the Governor smiled happily and clapped his hands in delight. If Elizabeth was concerned about his odd reaction, she betrayed no astonishment.

Telling her to wait right there, Weatheby walked out of his study and shut the door, turning towards his liquor reserve closet. He kept only his finest stuff here rather than in his cabinet in his study. These fine liquids were only to be used for special occasions (in addition to the ease of intoxication the various types of alcohol boasted). He knew exactly what he wanted to toast his impending grandfather-dom with. He recalled his finest port-- indeed, the finest he had ever drank. He had drank only from it once, which was upon his arrival to Port Royal over 18 years ago in honor of his house warming. He put it back after that day, intending on sampling it upon his daughter's wedding. So now was as good a reason as any.

Turning the key in the door, Governor Swann reached to grab the glass container and screamed. Elizabeth run out the study door to investigate, only to shut it back when she heard footsteps. Weatherby did the same thing to the closet door. The servants were approaching him quickly, hearing the disturbance.

"Is something' wron', sa'?" a worried maid asked the Governor.

"No, no, everything is fine. Just had a bit of a scare. Thought I saw a mouse. Not to worry."

Worry the staff did. There were _never _mice in the Governor's Mansion. They made sure of it.

"No, no! Everything is perfectly fine, all!" the Governor quickly bade to everyone. "Just me imagining things. Go back to your jobs."

Reluctantly (and some frightendly), returned to their various tasks. Sighing once everyone left, Weatherby opened the door to reveal a grinning Jack Sparrow.

"Your lovely daughter's idea, Governor, not mine. Port?" Jack offered a glass bottle to Weatherby. "While I prefer rum meself, this port was simply--"

"Yes, thank you, I know the port is good," Governor Swann interjected shortly. "If we could continue to the study…" he motioned towards the door.

Stumbling drunkenly out of the closet (for very drunk Jack was), Jack slurred out, "I am allowed in there now? Lizzy didn't seem to fond of my presence…"

"I can see why," Weatherby mumbled under his breath.

When Jack stepped into the room, he bounded out, "Lizzy!" Jack walked up towards her and kissed her fully on the mouth. "I missed you, love!"

She pushed Jack away both out of embarrassment (after all, her father was standing right there) and because she tasted the overwhelming power of alcohol on his breath. Honestly, she thought, does he have a magical unending tap of alcohol always at the ready?

"He was in the liquor closet," the Governor helpfully supplied.

Wincing, she led Jack towards a chair in front of the Governor's desk. She plopped tiredly into the adjacent chair and put her face in her hands. So much for first (or was this the third?) impressions.

Weatherby took to the chair behind his desk and poured himself a generous amount of port into a glass. He felt like he needed it after everything he had discovered that day. He downed it back in one drink and poured himself another.

This did not go unnoticed by Jack, drunk though he may have been. "Governor, I never pictured you much of a drinker."

"Coming from you, I am hardly flattered."

Jack snorted. "Father-- may I call you 'father' because you are even more affectionate towards me than my own-- I want to start off on the right foot, rather than the wrong foot by which we are currently bounding upon. So, putting the right foot forward, not saying that the left foot is necessarily the wrong foot, however, I think we should get past all this foot-ness and build a strong relationship together."

Weatherby lost Jack long before he stopped. He downed his third glass of port and poured the fourth.

"You, my boy, _hiccup _are one fonsucing-- pardon, _confusing_-- individual. You remind me of myself."

Elizabeth looked up at her father's statement. Shaking her head in disgust, she stood up and walked out of the room. She was dreadfully tired and refused to sit with two drunk men (those two men being the ones she cared most about in her life.)

Laying down upon the feather-mattresses bed in her room, Elizabeth dozed into a well-needed sleep.

About two hours later, Lizzy woke up and stretched her tight limbs. Groggily getting up out of bed, she only spared herself a quick look in the mirror, she carefully padded down the hall to her father's study. The sight she saw was astonishing.

Jack and her father were laughing. Jack seemed to be telling an animated story, Elizabeth seeing the violent gestures with his arms and hearing him say, "And I told him, 'Joe, you rangy, smelly horse buggerer, you best get out of this room before I--'"

Weatherby's laugh was racous. "'Horse buggerer!' Oh my! That is priceless! Lizzy-- and what a charming pet name young Jack has given you!-- why did you not tell me your husband was one of the sorts of finest men there has ever been ever! I told em'-- You tell her what I told you, Jackie!"

"Lizzy, love," Jack slurred out, "seems Daddy thinks I have potential! Wants to make me a-- what was it, Da?"

"Undersecretary--"

"Ah! An undersecretary to the department of the _treasury_! And I quite don't know what all that entails, but it gots the word 'treasure' in it, so I am savvy with it anyway!" Jack's smile was drunkenly beautific.

Shaking her head in disbelief, Elizabeth walked over to her father's desk and took the port (or what little was left of it) and the two glasses off of the surface. Trying to get her father to stand up was challenging, but she managed to get him layed down on the comfortable settee in the study. Kissing him on the cheek, Elizabeth bade him to sleep. Governor Swann waved in Jack's general direction. "Night, son!" he called out.

Jack smiled hazily and allowed himself to be pulled up by his wife. Swaying unsurely, Jack threw an arm around Elizabeth's waist and hugged her close as they walked towards her room. Elizabeth let Jack fall back on the bed and tugged off his tight boots. He fell to sleep immediately. Grabbing a blanket, she threw it over Jack and curled herself up against his side. She fell into a peaceful sleep again.

* * *

Light. That was the first thing Jack noticed the next morning. Light, and how much he hated it.

Ah. It hurt to breathe. Nay, it hurt to _think_. So Jack tried to stop thinking, only to find that it was _impossible_! Thoughts kept on coming in his head. Lizzy, being the foremost of those thoughts. Naughty things with an equally naughty Lizzy. Jack internally smiled-- did he really have a mouth!? He wasn't sure. He wasn't sure of a lot of things. Really, that light was so bright! He was going to--

"WAKE UP!" a loud, singsong voice erupted in his hair. Holy Gods! What was going on! Was someone trying to kill him!? Where was his sword? Ah, that was getting better. He knew about swords. That could be added to the list of things he knew.

Daring to open his eyes (bravery was not his strongest quality, but he gave it a try now and then) and faced his foe. Which was the foremost of his thoughts again, the ever-lovely Lizzy. But why she attacking him? If this involved his impending death in anyway, count him _out_.

"Jack, we need to get up and get moving. We have to get back to the ship."

Ship? Oh yes! He had a magnificent ship! Just a right beauty! But getting to said ship required Jack to move, and he wasn't quite sure he could manage that right at that moment.

It seemed Lizzy decided for him and pulled him up quickly. Vertigo. Ah. Not good.

Jack swayed, almost falling down, but held onto his wife for all his worth. Vertigo being gone, Jack tried to walk. He could manage that tolerably. "Let us then go say goodbye to the Governor."

Governor Weatherby Swann was sitting at his desk with his head in his hands, his wig slightly crooked upon his head. When Elizabeth and Jack entered the room, Weatherby stood up and wavered slightly. He croaked out, "Saying goodbye?"

"For now, Father," Elizabeth answered.

"You will come and see me after my grandchild is born, will you not?"

Smiling softly, Elizabeth walked up to her father hugged him gently. "Of course, Father."

When Elizabeth and Weatherby parted, Jack walked up and shook the Governor's hand. "Take care, Governor."

Nodding his head curtly, Governor Swann shook Jack's hand quickly and let go. Elizabeth and Jack walked to the doors to go out of the room, when Jack turned around and asked the Governor, "Is that job at the--"

"NO! Absolutely out of the question."

Jack grinned and said, "Pity."

* * *

Elizabeth was standing on the deck of the Black Pearl watching the island of Port Royal fade away in the distance. Jack, sobered up and almost back to normal, walked up behind Lizzy and put his hand on her stomach in an affectionate embrace that he seemed to adopt as of late.

"Was your curiosity sated, Jack?"

With a smirk, Jack placed a small kiss on an inviting area of neck under Lizzy's ear. "Everything but one thing."

"And what was that?"

"While I have been with all sorts of tawdry wenches and females alike, I have never honestly seduced a true, gentle-bred lady. And this dress here gives the _allusion _that you are indeed a gentlewoman, and I am so enraptured with you that it would fulfill this _one little thing _that I have _always _wanted…." Jack trailed off.

Smiling coquettishly, Elizabeth turned towards Jack. "Whatever, good sir, are you referring to?" she tried to give Jack the most demure look she could muster.

Whispering in her air, Jack said, "I want to push you up against this deck here, madam, and lift up your fine skirt and have my way with you."

Scooping Lizzy (or Elizabeth, because she was in-character) up into his arms, Jack grinned and took off towards their cabin.

Gasping in mock astonishment, Elizabeth pretended to swoon. "Oh my, I am sure we mustn't do this. Please, kind gentleman, I am so prone to fainting fits…"

* * *

So this concludes the long awaited chapter four. I hope it was to you liking. And hey! Feel free to drop of a review/criticism/rant whenever you feel like it. It makes me most happy. :)

And some stuff to look forward to! I was inspired (by a dream, no less) of a bedridden, sick Jack. I don't think it is going to be very funny (it is not so far) but it was jumping up and down in my head, saying, "Hey! Pick me!"

And also, Lizzy has to have that baby sometime, right?

Until next time, then.


End file.
